ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is an heroic figure from English folklore known for 'robbing from the rich and giving to the poor.' The folk tales gained popularity in medieval times and continue to inspire movies, animated features, and television shows. Once Upon a Nightmare included this tale in the mythos of Calladahn, replacing Sherwood Forest with the enchanted woodland of the Yarrow. The evil monarch was changed from Prince John to the Evil Queen who stole Snow White's throne, while attempting to preserve as much of the original story as possible. While Prince John himself was instead made a Lord who opposes Robin Hood. Canon Tale Wyldgate is a moderately sized city on the outskirts of the Yarrow, an uncharted, enchanted woodland which begins in Calladahn and ends in Dokrayth. The Sherriff of Wyldgate entreated the Evil Queen to allow him entrance into the capital city of Thrine, but was denied. Instead, he was told to hold Wyldgate for the Queen against the impending Infected hordes and quell the rebellion rumored to be building in the Yarrow. Robin Hood was the son of a nobleman who was loyal to the true king of Calldahn and paid the ultimate price for that loyalty. With no love loss for the Evil Queen or the oppressive way in which she was treating Calldahn's citizens, Robin and his Merrymen have hidden themselves away in the Yarrow and enacted out significant, though small acts of vengeance during their exile. As more refugees sought out the enchanted woodland for protection from the Infected, rumors of rebellion against the Evil Queen have begun to spread... Canon Characters * 'Friar' Tuck - Once a deep part of Wyldgate's community, he now directs the spiritual and religious aspects of life in the refugee camps located in the Yarrow. * Little John - A former farmer and Robin's second-in-command and best friend; he has been with Robin the longest in the Yarrow. * 'Lord' John - While a respected lord in Calldahn's court, he only gained his position after his brother Richard died, and with his envy over others respect he orchestrated the events that lead to the arson of the Dee Wymond estate. * 'Maid' Marian - Short one sentence description. * Robin Hood (Robin Dee Wymond) - An ousted lord who has been vocal against the injustice in Calldahn since his parents died in a fire a decade ago and is now running the revolution and refugee camps in the Yarrow. * The Sheriff - The Sheriff of Wyldgate has been in his position for about 11 years, but since the start of the Walking Starvation he has wanted and failed to receive access into Thrine, in part because of his continued efforts to try and reprehend the revolution brewing from the Yarrow. * Will Scarlet - A young outlaw and relative of Robin's, Robin only allowed him to join in the Yarrow within the last couple years. Original Characters * Roland Quinn - Short one sentence description. * Gwydion Argall - '''Once a member of the notorious Laurels, Cywyrd of Gwent was a blacksmith who won the heart of a nobleman's daughter and fathered Gwenhwyfar, currently living in Robin Hood's refugee camp under the alias of "Gwydion." Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. * With years of delay from their original date, Robin and Marian have gotten married after a disastrous argument caused by the lycan alpha of Lust. A week into the marriage however, with an attack on Wyldgate due to the ocean Blight, Marian was faced with killing her parents, and they will both have to test the strength of their relationship. Related Stories * ''Snow White - ' Whispers of rebellion in the Yarrow in Robin Hood's refugee camps may find another leader in Snow White, the true heir to the Calldahn throne.